1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to warning lights for vehicles such as automobiles and trucks wherein when the driver lifts his accelerator foot from the floor, a warning light such as the tail lights or warning in the rear window of the vehicle is illuminated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to have a vehicle system wherein a rear light is illuminated when the driver releases the accelerator. U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,583 discloses a safety signal for vehicles which has a combination switches one of which is connected to the accelerator and the other is connected so that it is engaged by the heel of the driver's accelerator foot such that if both switches are closed a first rear warning light will be illuminated and if the accelerator switch is closed another light will be illuminated.
See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,497,989, 4,455,466, 2,219,351, 2,822,441, 3,304,381, 3,427,583, 3,638,181 and 3,912,892.